Aquela Vez No Lago
by Lilian Potter
Summary: Existem sentimentos dos quais nós não podemos fugir, nada pode muda-los... Nem o tempo, nem a distância, nem mesmo o ódio... Lily só não sabia o quanto isso afetaria sua vida e seu destino.
1. Como Num Sonho

     Aquela Vez No Lago 

**Sinopse: **_Existem sentimentos dos quais nós não podemos fugir, nada pode muda-los... Nem o tempo, nem a distância, nem mesmo o ódio... Lily só não sabia o quanto isso afetaria sua vida e seu destino._

**Nota da Autora: **_Depois de ter escrito 'Uma Tarde de Primavera' eu me animei e decidi escrever outra short fic TP/LE/RL. Não reparem por ela ser escrita em dois tipos de narração, uma hora é na pele da Lílian (primeira pessoa) e outra na visão dos marotos (terceira pessoa), espero que isso não acabe confundido ninguém!_

Capítulo 1 

                          Como Num Sonho
    
    _"Eu disse que te amo e prometo que continuarei_
    
    _Isto deve ter sido tão ruim_
    
    _Por que viver comigo deve te destruir_
    
    _Quase matando voc_
    
    _Isto é como você me lembra_
    
    _Do que realmente sou_
    
    _Isto é como você me lembra_
    
    _Do que realmente sou_
    
    _Não é como você diz, desculpa "._

How you remind me - Nickelback 

- Eu odeio o Potter maldito! – essa era eu gritando no meio do salão comunal e gesticulando com as minhas mãos. Acho que ninguém nunca havia me visto tão brava, porque algumas cadeiras foram para bem longe de mim.

- Acalma-se, Lily! O que ele fez dessa vez? – minha melhor amiga, e única devo acrescentar graças ao meu gênio.

- O que ele fez? – não podia acreditar que ela me fazia essa pergunta, simplesmente era inconcebível. – Ele estragou o meu encontro com Remo! – gritei brava e subi para o meu dormitório ao notar que o Potter-maldito-que-eu-odeio estava entrando pela passagem.

Quem sou eu? Ninguém muito importante, apenas Lílian Evans, aluna da Grifinória e monitora-chefe... Mas acho que sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Não por ser quem sou, mas por conhecer quem conheço e odeio. Tiago Potter, o aluno mais bagunceiro, arrogante, metido, infantil, idiota, irritante, impertinente, prepotente enfim eu tenho uma lista com mil e um motivos para odiá-lo. 

Quando o conheci no primeiro ano, ele me pareceu legal, até dividimos uma cabine no trem... Mas o tempo me mostrou quem ele realmente era. Eu sempre fui muito certinha e sem paciência, e por isso não tinha amigos. Sempre respondia as perguntas dos professores, sempre fui apegada às regras e ótima aluna. E isso começou a irritar o Potter. Ele e seu amigo Sirius Black nunca pensaram em falar comigo antes de dizer aos quatro ventos que eu era uma dedo duro e metida a Sabe-Tudo.

Contudo, isso foi no primeiro ano. No segundo consegui fazer amizade com uma garota nova, do primeiro ano, Melissa. Ela também nunca aprovou o meu jeito impaciente de ser, de qualquer maneira nos tornamos amigas... O 'quê' de tudo está no fato de que Potter, com o tempo, ter se tornado o garoto mais popular da escola. Ele tinha as garotas que queria. Era idolatrado como herói... Mas o fato não é esse, é que desde o quarto ano ele me chama para sair. Não sei da onde veio esse súbito interesse, mas também não interessa... Afinal eu estou tentando sair com Remo Lupin desde o ano passado e ele pareceu ter coragem só agora.

De alguma maneira acho que Potter não gostou disso... Talvez pelo fato de que Remo é um dos seus melhores amigos, e eu seria seu próximo troféu (há... há... há...). Mas Potter fez o favor, o enorme favor, de estragar tudo! AHHH! Se ele vier falar comigo juro que não respondo pelos meus atos!

                                                    **

- Então você entende? Quero dizer, todos esses anos eu passei no anonimato para ele, todos esses anos ele saiu com qualquer garota e do nada está apaixonado por mim? – Melissa abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu não a deixei falar. – Aliás, ele sempre recita os poemas mais manjados, que recita para todas as garotas com que sai. E também, se ele gostasse mesmo de mim, não estaria saindo com outras garotas, não concorda? Não responda! O pior de tudo é que ele não me deixa ter um encontro em paz! Eu nunca namorei e culpa é toda, única e exclusiva dele! 

Desabei em palavras, como uma avalanche, não sei o que dá em mim quando falo de Potter, simplesmente não consigo parar... Parece que quero recitar a minha lista de mil e uma coisas que odeio nele. O pior de tudo é que sempre acaba da mesma maneira: Melissa começa a rir incontrolavelmente, tenho que leva-la à ala Hospitalar (o que estou fazendo nesse exato momento), Madame Pomfrey dá uma poção a ela e diz para que eu pare de contar piadas (há. Há. Há.) e nós voltamos para a biblioteca onde continuo a minha lista.

Mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente. Eu sentia enquanto me aproximava mais e mais... 

- Com licença, Madame Pomfrey, a Melissa teve outro ataque de ri... – meus olhos recaíram sobre ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. Oh, meu Deus. Só porque o meu humor havia melhorado desde o incidente com Remo!

- Novamente Srta. Evans? – perguntou ela um pouco brava.

- AH... É. – disse extremamente constrangida, Remo também estava lá. 

Melissa continuava a rir, mas eu desconfiava seriamente que era por causa da minha cara. Black a olhava como se fosse louca. 

- Sinto muito Srta. Evans, as poções acabaram, vou ter que fazer outra, poderia sentar-se e esperar alguns minutos? – ela disse dando um olhar extremamente severo, acho que foi Melissa que acabou com todas poções.

- Não tem nenhum feitiço, ou algo do tipo Madame Pomfrey? – eu que não queria ficar lá uma hora e pouco (tempo necessário para fazer a poção).

- Sinto muito Srta. Evans, não há. – ela nos indicou o sofá onde os três marotos estavam sentados, Melissa foi até o sofá e se sentou, ela se segurava ao braço do sofá e ria. Agora tenho certeza de que era da minha cara. Porque Remo se levantou e disse que podia me sentar no lugar dele. 

Por mais que eu apreciasse a gentileza e o cavalheirismo dele, eu não queria me sentar. Não ao lado do Potter que, aliás, exibia um largo sorriso.

- Não precisa, Remo. Eu estou bem de pé. Você parece bem pior. – disse sorrindo e fazendo ele se sentar, ele sorriu de volta. Tinha um sorriso tão maravilhoso! 

Pelo que entendi, eles estavam lá na Ala Hospitalar porque Black quebrou o pulso num treino de quadribol, ele era um dos batedores do nosso time. Eu só não entendia porque estavam lá até agora...

Caminhei até a janela, já era tarde e a lua minguante iluminava parcialmente o lago de Hogwarts, era uma visão bonita de se ver, e romântica... Mas a risada de Melissa quebrava todo o encanto do momento.

Fui caminhando até a última janela, o mais longe dela... As risadas agora eram abafadas pela mão dela, parecia que daqui a pouco ela ia chorar. Não entendo até hoje como ela não consegue parar de rir, parece até que estava sob o efeito de algum feitiço. 

Sem eu perceber uma sombra se encaminhou até mim... Assustei-me ao ver dois pares de olhos castanho claro muito próximo dos meus. 

- Alguém já lhe disse que seus olhos são ainda mais bonitos sob a luz da lua?– comentou Remo olhando para o breu adiante do lago... Aquilo soou mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

- Obrigada. – sorri envergonhada. Ele sempre me deixava sem graça.

Remo Lupin era o garoto mais misterioso e envolvente que eu conhecia... Se aproximar dele era como dar passos em falso, você nunca sabia que tipo de reação causaria ou estaria causando nele. Mas ao mesmo tempo era tão envolvente que não se podia voltar, e o friozinho na barriga me instigava a continuar, não importasse o quanto em falso eu pisasse.

O seu jeito de falar e maneira que conseguia me agradar, ninguém nunca conseguiu isso antes. E seus olhos castanhos claros possuíam uma beleza e uma dor da qual eu só podia imaginar e mesmo assim minha imaginação nunca conseguiria alcançar...

Ele não era popular, como Potter e Black, e não era tão maravilhoso assim. Na verdade era bem simples, e isso que o tornava tão especial... Não fazia parte do time da nossa casa, mas era monitor-chefe, como eu. Isso nos dava um bom tempo juntos... Foi assim que o conheci, no quinto ano, quando ele também era monitor.

Eu me perdi naquele castanho âmbar, me perdi em seu olhar sonhador... Em sua feição ferida de sofrimento, me perdia no pequeno sorriso que brotava ao dizer o meu nome, e na maneira como o dizia, tão doce e tão perfeita... Tão assustadoramente maravilhosa. 

Era como estar em um sonho, em um conto de fadas... Eu, Lily Evans, com meus problemas, minha irmã e Tiago Potter no meu pé sendo salva por Remo, com seu cavalo branco e seus olhos cor de âmbar flamejante. 

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei perdida em seu olhar e em meus devaneios... Só sei que a poção deveria demorar mais tempo para ser feita.

- Está pronta! – disse Madame Pomfrey dando a Melissa que tomou tudo num gole só e respirou bem fundo.

- Finalmente! – ela gritou. Mas não queria sorrir. Remo se virou para vê-la e eu apenas encarei a minha melhor amiga, achando que ela podia ter mais ataques assim quando Lupin estivesse na Ala Hospitalar.

- Bem acho que já vou indo. – disse meio desapontada a ele. Remo deu um breve sorriso e beijo minha mão... Como ele conseguia ser tão irresistível?

- Até mais, Lily.

Não deixei de notar o olhar raivoso que Potter estava lançando para mim e Remo. Mas isso não interessava muito. Eu estava nas nuvens.

(continua...)


	2. Âmbar e Esmeralda

Capítulo 2 

                      Âmbar e Esmeralda
    
    _"Cante para mim dos planos _
    
    _Que você tem para mim mais uma vez._
    
    _Então deito minha cabeça novamente_
    
    _E ergo minhas mãos e oro para serem somente suas_
    
    _Oro para serem somente suas._
    
    _Eu sei que agora você é minha única esperança_
    
    _Eu te entreguei meu destino._
    
    _Estou lhe dando tudo de mim._
    
    _Eu quero sua sinfonia._
    
    _Cantando em tudo que sou._
    
    _Com toda a força de meus pulmões._
    
    _Estou voltando._
    
    _Então deito minha cabeça novamente_
    
    _E ergo minhas mãos e oro para serem somente suas_
    
    _Oro para serem somente suas._
    
    _Oro para serem somente suas._

Eu sei que agora você é minha única esperança" Only Hope  - Mandy Moore 

Tiago Potter estava sentado em um canto do salão comunal, emburrado e dando olhares faiscantes a seu amigo, Lupin. 

Estava aborrecido assim desde a noite passada na Ala Hospitalar, e principalmente o que aconteceu depois daquilo.

- Porque você fez aquilo Aluado? – perguntou o moreno com olhos cor de chocolate.

- Do que está falando Pontas? – perguntou outro garoto sentando em uma poltrona de veludo vermelho, estava concentrado em sua leitura e não olhava para a cara do amigo.

- Evans. – respondeu desgostoso. Sirius deixou uma risada invadir o ambiente enquanto jogava uma partida de xadrez contra Pedro.

- Eu apenas fui falar com ela. – disse ainda absorto na leitura.

- Você estava dando em cima dela. – disse entre dentes e dando um soco na poltrona para que Lupin o olhasse, foi o que este fez.

- Algum problema nisso? – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Muitos. Você sabe que estou afim dela.

- Não, Tiago. Você não está afim dela. Lílian é como um troféu para você. Ela foi a única garota da escola que resistiu ao seu charme, a única que não caiu aos seus pés, a única que tem coragem de desafiar você. Por isso você a quer. É uma mera questão de orgulho ferido. – respondeu fechado o livro e encarando o amigo seriamente. Sirius deu um longo suspiro, concordando.

- E se for isso? – perguntou Tiago lhe dando um olhar desafiador. 

- Lílian não é qualquer garota, ela é especial. E não vou deixar você fazer dela mais um troféu! – sua voz soou imponente enquanto se erguia e ficava de frente para Pontas, alguns minutos encarou-o depois subiu para o dormitório, encerrando a conversa.

- Pelo visto ele não entendeu nada. – resmungou Potter se virando para Sirius, que lhe deu um olhar de desaprovação, sua opinião era totalmente diferente da de Tiago.

- Pontas... Pontas... – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Qual o problema? – resmungou irritado.

- E aquele nosso acordo de não brigar por garotas? Você não gosta dela e Remo gosta. Deixa ele ficar com a garota e pronto. – disse Almofadinhas.

Para eles era fácil. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que Tiago Potter estava sentindo. Na verdade, nem mesmo o próprio Tiago sabia. Para todos, conquistar Lílian Evans era apenas questão de honra, mas para ele, no fundo, havia algo mais... Aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, aquele olhar adocicado, aquela voz suave. Nenhum de seus amigos sabiam quantas vezes Evans havia estado em seus sonhos... Nenhum deles tinha a mínima noção de quantas vezes havia sonhado com o toque dos lábios dela.

Não era apenas questão de honra. Era algo maior, e ele não queria admitir.  Gostava de passar aquela imagem de 'durão' um cara que nunca se apaixonou verdadeiramente, aquilo lhe atraiam mais garotas. Garotas que diziam ser capazes de conseguir tal feito. Contudo, ele sabia que nenhuma delas poderia. Só havia uma. Uma garota feita especialmente para ele, sob encomenda, sob medida. E ele temia que essa garota fosse Lílian Evans

                                                    **

- Vamos lá. Se acalme, Pontas. Você deveria estar feliz por ele. – dizia Sirius Black, para um Tiago muito nervoso.

- Feliz?? Feliz?? Você está louco?  Ele a convidou para sair de novo!

- Tiago, você não entende que ele gosta dela? Ele gosta dela! – resmungou Black perdendo a paciência e se jogando em sua cama.

- Não, não gosta. Não gosta! Ele não pode gostar dela! – dizia sem parar em quanto Sirius dava longos suspiros. 

- Qual o seu problema Potter? – gritou nervoso. – Você sempre teve todas as garotas que sempre quis, o Remo tem direito também! 

Sirius nunca havia brigado com Tiago, mas aquilo estava deixando-o louco. Sabia muito bem que seu melhor amigo estava sendo muito injusto. E apoiava Aluado incondicionalmente. 

- Você também está contra mim? – berrou em resposta. Sirius apenas levantou as mãos para o céu e saiu do dormitório deixando Potter e seus pensamentos sozinhos.

"Ele gosta dela"... Gosta... Gosta... Palavra que ecoava em sua mente. Nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de estar tão bravo. Também não entendia aquela sensação de perda ao saber que Evans iria com Remo a Hogsmeade. Qual era o problema com ele afinal?

Sirius tinha razão. Ele sempre teve todas as garotas que queria... Todas elas aos seus pés. E Remo, tivera poucos, pouquíssimos encontros, um ou dois... Sabia também que ele tinha uma queda por Lílian desde o quinto ano, quando se tornou monitor e passava grande parte do tempo com ela, fazendo relatórios, rondas noturnas... 

Tiago imaginava que foi através do amigo que aquele sentimento irritante cresceu em seu coração, Lupin sempre contava das horas que passava com ela, e Potter se imaginava no lugar dele. Nunca tinha confessado a ninguém, mas por um momento gostaria de ser Remo Lupin, o lobisomem, e não Tiago Potter, o popular.

                                                    **

- Ele ainda está bravo? – perguntou Lupin quando Sirius se aproximou um pouco de nós.

- AH, sim. Melhor você não subir até ele pegar no sono senão é capaz de arrancar a sua cabeça com as próprias mãos. – respondeu dando um olhar preocupado.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntei olhando de um para o outro, Black que até então ignorava completamente a minha presença disse por cima dos meus livros:

- Tiago. – eu soltei um 'ahhhh' e um 'então não me interessa' e voltei a prestar atenção no meu relatório, mas não pude deixar de perceber que meu estômago despencou ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Eu acho que vocês nunca foram apresentados? – disse Remo depois de um longo suspiro. 

- Pois é, não... Sete anos na mesma casa e no mesmo ano e só nos falamos para marcar as detenções, não é Evans? – ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés e me deu um sorriso maroto.

- É... Acho que você estava ocupado demais espalhando para a escola que eu era uma sabe-tudo intragável. – comentei com azedume voltando a atenção para o que estava escrevendo. Black coçou a cabeça, envergonhado e disse:

- É, acho que cometi um erro ao ter essa opinião muito mal formada sobre você.

- Lílian Evans. – disse dando um sorriso caloroso, mesmo que dentro de mim estivesse com vontade de lançar uma tremenda azaração, por todos os anos de humilhação.

- Sirius Black. – respondeu dando um sorriso e uma piscadela. Contudo ele não ficou muito tempo. Ao perceber que eu e Remo estávamos muito ocupados com nossos relatórios ele se foi. 

- Então está tudo combinado para amanhã? – Remo perguntou depois de um longo tempo. Sua voz saiu trêmula, receosa e preocupada. Eu dei um sorriso enorme e respondi com convicção:

- É claro!

- Então, acho que já vou dormir... Te encontro na mesa da Grifinória amanhã de manha, certo? – seus olhos cor de âmbar se encontraram com os meus, cor de esmeralda. Um fogo pareceu me consumir por dentro... Parecia que o salão estava deserto, e que a única coisa que acontecia no mundo era aquele encontro de olhos... 

- Ce-certo. Boa noite. – respondi tremendo, ele me causava arrepios.

- Sonhe com os anjos. – ele disse terminando de recolher os livros, mas ainda olhando em meus olhos. Não sei da onde eu fui tirar coragem e cara-de-pau para dizer:

- Claro, e você sonhe comigo. – quando percebi o que tinha dito fiquei extremamente vermelha, mas Remo já subia para o dormitório balançando a cabeça com um breve sorriso nos lábios e um olhar doce e quente. Minhas pernas ainda tremiam. Ainda não sei como tive a capacidade de subir até meu dormitório. Só sei que não foram com anjos que sonhei, nem com Remo, e nem foi um sonho. Foi um pesadelo. Um pesadelo com um homem encapuzado, um bebê e Tiago Potter tentando me proteger.

                                                        **

- Isso é tão emocionante! – exclamava Melissa sem parar, às vezes ela conseguia me irritar. – Nossa, você tem que ficar linda, perfeita para esse encontro!

- Hum, claro. – disse olhando para minhas roupas. Sinceramente, eu não tinha o menor senso de moda e não fazia a menor idéia do que usar! Dei um olhar suplicante a Mel que estava terminando de pentear os cabelos.

- Já sei... Já sei... Você está necessitando do meu grande dom para escolher roupas. – ela disse aquilo como se fosse uma expert.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi carrancuda. Enquanto ela revirava meu malão, desarrumando tudo. Sentei-me na cama, eu sabia muito bem que aquilo ia demorar e muito. 

Dez minutos mais tarde ela saiu do meio da confusão (que ela iria arrumar depois, com certeza!) com uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa manga três quartos branca com detalhes dourados. É... Até que ela tinha bom gosto.

Um tempo depois, nós descemos e fomos tomar café, Melissa parecia mais excitada do que eu. Aliás, eu não estava tão animada assim, tinha uma sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, proibido... E os gritos do pesadelo pareciam ecoar em minha mente. Além do mais, meu estômago dava saltos, parecia até Potter em uma partida de quadribol.  

Quando chegamos ao salão principal reconheci o rosto de Remo sentado ao lado de seus três melhores amigos, Melissa abriu um sorriso contagiante e me puxou na direção deles. Agradeço por ter feito isso, pois quando Remo me viu e sorriu, senti minhas pernas fracas, e se ela não estivesse me guiando, acho que cairia no chão de tão mole que meu corpo estava. Uau, a mesa da Grifinória nunca pareceu tão grande! Porque ele tinha que sentar bem na outra ponta??

- Olá Lily. – ele me cumprimentou dando um daqueles sorrisos que arrancavam suspiros.  

- Bom dia, Potter. – resmunguei sentando ao lado de Remo que estava radiante. Melissa pareceu deslocada, não havia lugar para ela.

- Hum, eu vou lá com a Alice, tá Lily? Eu combinei de ir a Hogsmeade com ela, fazer umas compras, afinal o namorado dela a abandonou, tadinha. – ela disse balançando da cabeça. Não pude deixar de rir da expressão que Black fez. Depois do ataque de risos dela, ele começou a considerar que ela era totalmente maluca.

- Como assim abandonou? – perguntei absorvendo as palavras – O Frank terminou com ela?? – perguntei um tanto alto.

- Não! Ele disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas com os amigos. – ela respondeu já se distanciando na direção da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. 

Me senti completamente constrangida, eu sentada entre Black e Remo, com Potter bem na minha frente sorrindo como uma idiota. Nunca me imaginei numa situação dessas. Quero dizer, nunca me imaginei sentada bem no meio dos marotos. Eu, Lílian Evans, que abominava tanto o que eles faziam. Oh, meu Deus. Eu devo realmente estar gostando do Remo. Pelo menos para estar bem ali, o que com certeza não faria em sã consciência. Os grandes sábios devem estar realmente certos quando dizem que o amor nos faz cometer grandes insanidades, uma delas é sentar bem na frente de Tiago Potter de livre e espontânea vontade.

                                              **

Tudo se passou tão rápido... Quero dizer, em um segundo estávamos eu e Remo entrando em uma carruagem (sozinhos, devo acrescentar!) e no segundo seguinte Potter, Black e Remo estavam tendo uma discussão daquelas! Sério, eu que sempre achei que um dia Potter e Black fossem declarar em documento que eram irmãos, eles estavam brigando, com todas as letras! O pior de tudo era que o tópico de discussão era eu, sim, euzinha! 

Tentei separa-los, tentei mesmo. Disse a Remo que não valia a pena brigar com Potter, mas ele disse que valia e muito. Na hora não entendi o que ele quis dizer, só entendi que falava de mim minutos depois. Quando Black, vendo que já se formava um circulo em volta de nós, pegou os dois e os puxou para a torre da Grifinória, ótimo! Potter estragou mais uma vez meu encontro! Realmente esplêndido!

- Mas que droga! Cale a boca você Tiago, e você também Remo. – disse Sirius gritando. O salão comunal estava deserto, exceto por nós quatro.

- Tiago, você sabe muito bem que isso é infantilidade! – começou Sirius, mas parou na metade do caminho e olhou para mim. Eu estava realmente irritada, bufando. Na verdade eu estava pronta para atacar Tiago Potter. – Evans, você poderia nos dar licença? – ele disse com voz baixa e gentilmente percebendo o meu estado atual de nervosismo. Eu acho que estava no nível quatro e meio. E foi para o quinto e último ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim dar licença? – gritei, meu rosto devia estar realmente vermelho e zangado, pois Remo e Potter me olharam assustados. – Essa já é a segunda vez! Não permito mais que Potter estrague a minha vida!  Ele não tem o direito de se meter! Mas que droga! – desabafei e sai correndo. 

- Viu o que você fez? – reclamou Black, irritado.

- Qual seu problema Tiago? O que há com você? – perguntou Remo ainda nervoso. Pontas não respondeu, sua cabeça estava baixa desde que Lílian havia dito aquelas palavras. Ele sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. E tentou Pará-las, 'eu sou homem, homens não choram' disse a si mesmo em pensamento, enquanto seus amigos esperavam respostas. Mas ele não respondeu, tampouco olhou os amigos. Levantou-se e saiu correndo para o dormitório.

- Ele estava chorando ou eu estou ruim da vista? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, ele estava chorando. – respondeu Remo baixando a cabeça. 

- Isso quer dizer, que a Evans...

- É, que a Lílian não é mais uma. – terminou Aluado amargurado.    

_(continua...)****_


	3. Cerveja Amanteigada e Sapos de Chocolate

Capítulo 3 

   Cerveja Amanteigada e Sapos de Chocolate 

****

****
    
    _"Meus sentimentos mostram? _
    
    _Meu rosto está vermelho? _
    
    _Não é óbvio? _
    
    _Que eu não sei o que estou fazendo _
    
    _Estou me sentindo uma garotinha _
    
    _Pegue minhas emoções _
    
    _Estou fora de controle _
    
    _Não é óbvio? _
    
    _Você vê minhas mãos, elas estão trêmulas _
    
    _Me pergunto por que não consigo olhar em seus olhos _
    
    _Não sei por quanto tempo _
    
    _Conseguirei manter isso aqui dentro" _

**_Obvious- Christina Aguilera._**

Não fiquei tempo suficiente para saber no que daria aquela discussão. Eu estava tão zangada com Potter que poderia arrancar a cabeça dele com minhas próprias mãos, e como isso poderia acarretar uma série de problemas, achei melhor sair de lá e esfriar a cabeça. Além do mais, Black parecia realmente precisar falar com os dois a sós. Principalmente porque o sermão que iria passar era sobre mim e acho que Remo e Potter não ficariam muito confortáveis com a minha presença lá. 

Fui direto para a biblioteca, peguei o primeiro livro que vi pela frente e segui para os jardins, talvez um pouco de ar fresco melhoraria meu humor. Sentei, me encostando em uma árvore que fazia sombra, afinal o verão estava próximo... E o sol já saia um tanto tímido, mas brilhante.  

Olhei para o livro, incerta se devia mesmo me acabar na leitura. Estava intitulado como _"Sonhos e Pesadelos Podem Revelar Mais do Que Você Pode Imaginar"_. "timo, pensei, tudo que eu precisava: adivinhação. Uma das matérias mais sem sentido que eu já tive. 

Contudo eu não larguei o livro sobre a grama, não, não podia ser coincidência o fato de ter pegado esse livro, não depois daquele pesadelo. Abri numa página qualquer, mas não consegui prosseguir com a leitura. Remo vinha em minha direção.

- Lílian me desculpa. – ele disse sem fôlego. 

- Hum, tudo bem. – respondi sorrindo. 

- Sério, já é a segunda vez! Não sei o que há com Tiago... Na verdade acho que sei. – ele pareceu ponderar por um minuto, mas prosseguiu com o que estava dizendo. – Mas posso arrumar tudo! Ainda podemos ir a Hogsmeade.

- Não Remo, as carruagens já foram. – respondi desapontada.

- Não, tem outro meio. Mas você terá que me prometer guardar segredo. – ele disse sorrindo. Eu fiquei interessada, óbvio.

- Okay. – ele me levou até o salgueiro lutador, apertou algo na árvore violenta, e uma passagem se abriu. Wow, isso sim é impressionante, não pude deixar de exclamar.

Andamos pelo túnel e não pude deixar de notar os arranhões, com certeza algum monstro devia ter passado por ali. Quando finalmente chegamos, eu me assustei.

- Essa não é a Casa dos Gritos? – perguntei temendo a resposta, ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e eu tremi involuntariamente, fazendo com que ele apertasse a minha mão.

- Não precisa ter medo. Não vou deixar nada te acontecer. 

Ele me levou até a porta e saímos em direção ao povoado. Tive um estalo e comentei:

- Então é assim que vocês conseguem cerveja amanteigada e os doces da Dedosdemel. – ele deu um sorriso culpado e respondeu:

- Mais ou menos. Lily, você não vai contar para ninguém, não é? – sorri.

- Claro que não, seu segredo está seguro comigo. 

- E me promete que não fará isso se não estiver acompanhado por mim ou qualquer um dos garotos? – olhei curiosa para ele.

- Prometo.

- Certo, então vamos ao nosso encontro! Onde você quer ir primeiro? – ele perguntou animado.

- Vamos a Dedosdemel? Meu estoque de sapos de chocolate acabou. – eu disse meio envergonhada.

- Estoque? – ele piscou os olhos.

- Hum, é que eu realmente adoro sapos de chocolate. – respondi corando. Ele deu uma breve risada e nos encaminhamos para a Dedosdemel. Não pude deixar de notar que Black estava lá. Ele passou por nós deu um breve sorriso e comentou algo com Lupin que eu não consegui ouvir. Mas também não interessava, ali estavam os maravilhosos sapos de chocolate!

                                                     **

- Não leve a Evans para o Três Vassouras. – resmungou Sirius antes de sair. 

Caminhando por entre os alunos extasiados, conseguiu chegar a seu destino: o Três Vassouras. Não pode deixar de notar o aglomerado de pessoas tanto dentro como fora do estabelecimento. Pedro estava na porta esperando Sirius. Seu rosto demonstrava um enorme desespero e tentava a todo custo impedir as pessoas de entrar.

- E aí? – perguntou Sirius, finalmente driblando as pessoas. 

- Ele ainda está lá, e pior Malfoy, Snape, seu irmão e suas primas estão tirando uma com a cara dele. – respondeu agoniado.

- Vamos lá, Rabicho. E segure a sua varinha. – murmurou entrando no local.

- Xale... nha... a boxa... Balfoy! – dizia um garoto tonto tomando seu décimo terceiro copo de cerveja amanteigada. 

- Potter... Potter... Olhe só o que uma simples garota pode fazer com você! Ridículo! – exclamou arrancando risos de Bellatrix, Narcisa e Régulo.

- Ele disse para você se calar, Malfoy. – resmungou Sirius se aproximando e colocando-se ao lado de Tiago.

- Vejam se não é o fiel escudeiro do Potter, Sirius Black! – mais risadas. 

- Malfoy, pare, senão não respondo pelos meus atos. – resmungou entre dentes.

- Priminho, acho que você tem que aprender boas maneiras. – disse Bellatrix se aproximando da discussão.

- Olha... como voxê fala com ele! – berrou Tiago terminando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Voxê? – imitou Bellatrix, arrancando risos de sua platéia. Sirius apertou a varinha com força. 

- _Expelliarmus! _– berrou na direção da prima. O feitiço era apenas para desarma-la e assusta-la. Mas sua raiva era tamanha que Bellatrix foi atirada pelo vidro e caiu do outro lado da rua.__

- Sr. Black! – exclamou Madame Rosmerta brava.__

- Pedro pegue Tiago e leve ele para a Casa dos Gritos. Vai! Já! Agora! – a confusão estava armada. Lúcio, Severo, Narcisa e Régulo apontaram suas varinhas para Sirius, enquanto uma garota realmente brava, entrou bufando pela porta. Bellatrix também apontou sua varinha para ele.__

Cinco contra um? Até que seria interessante, pensou Sirius. Foi quando percebeu que Frank, Alice e Melissa se colocaram ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e sussurrou "A Bellatrix e o Malfoy são meus". Alice concordou e deu um sorriso malvado na direção de Narcisa "Ok Black, então deixe a Narcisa para mim." Frank dando um sorriso igualmente maroto "Então eu cuido do teu irmão". Melissa deu um sorriso torto e disse brava "Porque eu tenho que ficar com o Snape?". "Não reclama!!" gritaram os três para depois começarem os duelos.

- Nhac... Me xolta Pedro. – resmungava Tiago enquanto Rabicho o puxava para a colina na direção da casa dos gritos. – Eu xou xolta lá e cabar com a cara do Balfoy!  *soluço*

- Qual o problema Tiago? Porque você foi beber? Ou melhor, como você foi ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada?? – Pontas não respondeu. Apenas continuou a soluçar.__

- Tiago! – eles ouviram uma voz vinda de longe, Pedro viu Aluado e inconfundíveis cabelos flamejantes.__

- Ohhh... Meu Deus. Era tudo o que faltava. – resmungou Pedro, quando Tiago tropeçou e os dois rolaram colina abaixo, caindo bem na frente do casal.__

- Potter??  - Lílian gritou ao ver um garoto com o rosto vermelho, óculos quebrados, vestes sujas e olhos profundamente chocolates.__

- Olá, meu amor. – ele disse ficando de pé com uma certa dificuldade, sendo seguido por Pedro.__

- Meu amor?? Você ficou louco?? – ela gritou irritada.__

- Não, ele ficou bêbado. – respondeu Pedro. Remo olhou o amigo demoradamente, passou o braço em Tiago e o segurou puxando em direção a colina.__

- Acho que vamos ter que adiar nosso encontro Lílian. – murmurou desapontado. Ela deu um breve sorriso ainda mais desapontado. Foi segurar o outro braço de Tiago e o colocou em cima de seus ombros.__

- Não tem problema, Remo. – Pedro ficou olhando para os dois subindo a colina e carregando Tiago. Quando ouviu uma gritaria vinda do Três Vassouras. Resolveu seguir os amigos.__

- Lily sabia que voxê está espexialmente maravilhoxa hoxe? __

- E sabia que você está especialmente irritante hoje. – ela murmurou quando chegaram até a frente da Casa dos Gritos. __

- Eu te amo Lily. – ele disse, ainda sendo segurado por ela e Lupin. Lílian estancou o passo na mesma hora e ficou encarando Tiago demoradamente. Eles estavam consideravelmente próximos. Ela podia sentir o hálito de cerveja amanteigada, e ver os olhos cor de chocolate. Seus narizes estavam se tocando, foi quando ela percebeu o que estava quase fazendo e desviou seu olhar para a casa.__

- Você não sabe nem ficar bêbado, Potter. – ela resmungou com a voz trêmula.  – Vamos leva-lo, Remo?__

- Não! Sirius pediu que esperássemos ele aqui! – disse Pedro.__

Lupin não abriu a boca, apenas largou Tiago sentado encostado em uma pedra e se sentou do outro lado. Sua expressão estava realmente perturbada. E não acreditava no que havia acabado de presenciar. Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter quase se beijando. 

Afundou as mãos no cabelo fechando os olhos. Ele devia saber... Quem iria querer algo com um lobisomem?

(continua...)


	4. Seu Segredo e Meu Amor

Capítulo 4

                       Seu Segredo e Meu Amor...

_N/A: Muito obrigada a todos os reviwers ^^, fiquei feliz demaaais, com todos os comentários, pedidos de continuação e elogios!_

**_Fanfiction.net: _**_Kagome-chan FOFA__, Ameria Asakura Black, Helena-Black, Patty E, II Manza II_**__**

**_Fórum 3V: _**_Nikari_Potter, Reiko Black, Ann Black, Tamy Black, *L@urinh@***** Black*, Ricky, Pipa Weasley, Nani Potter, *Virginia Malfoy*_

**_Aliança 3V: _**_Selene Malfoy_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_
    
    _"Você é a coisa mais perto do paraíso que jamais estarei,_
    
    _E não quero ir para casa neste momento. _
    
    _E tudo que posso saborear é este momento, _
    
    _E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida, _
    
    _Porque cedo ou tarde, vai terminar. _
    
    _Eu apenas quero não sentir sua falta esta noite._
    
    _E não quero que o mundo me olhe, _
    
    _Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam. _
    
    _Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído, _
    
    _Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu._
    
    _E você não pode enfrentar _
    
    _as lágrimas que não estão vindo"_

**_Iris – Goo Goo Dolls_**

- Mas que vexame, Pontas. Foi ridículo. – dizia Sirius.

- Eu já sei. Já sei. Mas você pode falar mais baixo, sim? Estou com dor de cabeça. – resmungou Tiago se enfiando em baixo das cobertas.

- Você está é com falta de vergonha na cara! - Sirius amaldiçoou até a última geração dos Potter depois do escândalo em Hogsmeade. – Mas mudando de assunto, antes que o Tiago estragasse tudo, como foi seu encontro Aluado?

- Não aconteceu nada, Sirius. – respondeu o amigo, encostado na cama, lendo.

- Como assim não aconteceu nada?

- Não acontecendo. 

Lupin se retirou do dormitório. Desde o passeio em Hogsmeade, havia se instalado uma atmosfera estranha entre os marotos. Aluado sabia qual era o problema de Tiago, seu problema era amor. Ele sabia porque sentia o mesmo, pela mesma ruivinha. 

Os marotos tinham um acordo. Nunca brigar por garotas. A garota escolheria com quem queria ficar. Mas nesse caso, Remo tinha que admitir: era diferente. Quando se fala em ficar, conquistar, se divertir, seu acordo continuava intocado. Mas quando o assunto era amor, amor puro e verdadeiro. O coração não podia apenas aceitar uma decisão. Ele tinha que lutar. Mas o que Lupin mais odiava admitir, era que Tiago podia fazer Lílian muito mais feliz que ele. 

Afinal como um lobisomem pode fazer alguém feliz? Já Pontas... Ele era bonito, inteligente, rico, popular e a amava. Era perfeito para ela. A faria feliz... E ele, o lobisomem, poderia se esconder do mundo.

Mas e se talvez... Era esse seu pensamento noite e dia. E se ele contasse a verdade a ela? Lílian o aceitaria? "Não" pensou balançando a cabeça. Ninguém amaria um lobisomem. Perdido em seus devaneios, descendo a escada ele encontrou quem menos gostaria de ver naquele momento.

                                                    **

- Oi Remo. Eu estava a sua procura. – finalmente! Já estava achando que ele não queria ser encontrado.

- Olá Lílian. – ele disse aquilo tão temeroso... Parecia ter medo de mim.

- Algum problema? Você parece preocupado. – e realmente estava, não pude deixar de notar o aspecto fraco, sua palidez, as bolsas embaixo dos olhos e a falta do brilho nos seus olhos cor de âmbar.

- Han? Claro, claro... Estou muito bem. – eu sabia que era mentira. Eu sabia que faltavam apenas três dias para a lua cheia. Eu sabia e sempre soube do seu segredo.

- Olha, Remo, você pode me contar o que há com você. Eu só quero ajudar. – encorajei-o, imaginava o quanto era difícil contar aquilo à garota que você está saindo.

- Não... Eu não tenho nada, Lílian.

- Não minta para mim! Eu sei que você tem algo, Remo Lupin! – exclamei em alto e bom som, fazendo ele me olhar surpreso e recuar. – Vamos, Remo, juro que vou entender, qualquer que seja o seu segredo.

- Segredo? – ooops, falei demais.

- Hum, é você parece esconder alguma coisa... – eu disse caminhando na direção da janela, ele me seguiu.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava de mim, mais e mais... Minhas pernas tremeram involuntariamente. 

- Já é quase lua cheia... – comentei jogando o verde para colher o maduro. Ele engoliu em seco.

- É...

- Isso quer dizer que daqui a pouco sua avó vai ficar doente. – eu disse torcendo o nariz.

- Como assim?

- Oras! Sua avó sempre fica doente na lua cheia. Ou você acha que eu nunca percebi? – disse com azedume ainda olhando pela janela. Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez e disse gaguejando:

- Vo... Você sabe Líl-Lílian? – olhei profundamente nos seus belos olhos cor de âmbar. E disse como quem comentava o tempo.

- É, Remo, eu _sei. Sempre soube._ – disse indo me sentar numa poltrona próxima. Foi quando percebi que o salão comunal estava quase deserto. 

Eu não cheguei a poltrona naquela noite... Tampouco me mexi. Ele segurou meu braço e me olhou demoradamente.

- E?

- E o quê? Não vejo problemas em você ser um lobisomem. – sentenciei por fim. Ele arregalou os olhos. 

- Você não se importa? – ele perguntou abismado, me olhando como se eu fosse completamente pirada. Comecei a falar depressa, sem medir o que dizia, algo pouco comum em mim.

- Não... Quero dizer, vai ser complicado, sabe? Quando nos casarmos, vou ter que explicar para os nossos filhos, e vamos ter que morar perto de uma floresta, mas eu acho que isso não é genéti...

Eu também nunca terminei aquela frase. Porque Remo Lupin estava me _beijando_. Ohhh Céus! Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento, cheguei até a planejar! Mas não foi exatamente como eu pensei... Afinal eu pensava que haveria fogos de artifício e que eu flutuasse, que seria o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida, como se nós fossemos feitos um para o outro.

Não posso dizer que foi ruim. Na verdade foi ótimo! Mas eu não esperava um beijo ardente, sufocado, apaixonado (talvez?!) e quente... Era mais como aqueles beijos de filmes trouxas... Onde mocinha sempre deseja o galã, mas quando finalmente consegue um beijo seu, ela percebe que não era aquilo que ela procurava. No meu caso, era o contrário, eu me apaixonei por aquele CDF que não é notado, e acabaria com o galã.

- Eu... Eu amo você. – ele disse sorrindo. Não deixei de sorrir. Por mais que não houvesse fogos de artifício em seu beijo, eu o amava. 

- Eu também, Remo. E seu segredo não importa. – eu disse sorridente. Finalmente! 

- Obrigado Lílian! Você não sabe o peso que tirou das minhas costas. – sorri encantada enquanto sentava grudada a ele em um sofá. – Nunca pensei que alguém, depois dos garotos, fosse entender.

- Falando neles, porque eles somem sempre na lua cheia? Não é possível que todos sejam lobisomens.

- Não – ele riu com gosto – eles me acompanham na transformação.

- O quê??? – gritei.

- Calma, calma... Eles me acompanham em suas formas de animais.

- Hã?

- Eles são animagos. – olhei atônita para ele. Remo só podia estar brincando. Mas me lembrei que Potter e Black eram os melhores em transfiguração e não duvidava nada do que eles eram capazes de fazer. Um sorriso malvado se espalhou por minha face.

- Então eu também posso me transformar em uma animago para te acompanhar! – Remo me deu um sorriso envergonhado.

- Como você quiser. – respondeu... Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro... E deixei o momento me levar.

                                                     ** ****

- Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Hum... Me deixa dormir. – murmurou Remo enfiando a cara debaixo do travesseiro, algo que nunca havia feito. Pedro o olhava enquanto coçava os olhos.

- A farra foi boa ontem hein? Que horas você voltou? Umas cinco da manhã? Eu e o Pedrinho te esperamos até as quatro e nada de você voltar. – dizia Sirius enquanto se encaminhava para a cama de Remo, que era a lado de Tiago.

- Não aconteceu nada... – disse Lupin muito vermelho. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Tiago que terminava de se vestir.

- Nada? Eu fui chamar você e vi vocês dois se beijando! Você ainda diz que não foi nada? – brincou Sirius deixando Aluado ainda mais vermelho. Pontas apenas abriu a porta do dormitório e saiu. – Não liga pra ele. É dor de cotovelo! Nos conte tudo!

Tiago desceu as escadas, desanimado. Seu olhar se encontrou com dois belos pares de esmeralda. Lílian corou ao vê-lo, se lembrando do quase-beijo, mas engoliu a vergonha e perguntou:

- Onde está Remo? – Tiago olhou para seus próprios sapatos, não querendo encara-la. Uma profunda dor se apoderando de seu coração, e uma enorme sensação de perda e angustia. 

- Acabou de acordar, Evans. Tenha um bom dia. – acrescentou antes de sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

- Oh... Parece que acabei de levar uma bola de neve na cara. – Lílian comentou. Melissa, apreensiva, apenas disse:

- Ele foi tão frio. Está com ciúmes. – Lily riu gostosamente.

- Potter? Com ciúmes? Aquele ali só tem ciúmes da sua vassoura e do seu pomo-de-ouro-roubado. 

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim se fosse você Lily. 

- Bah! Não me interessa também! – ela se voltou para a escada e abriu um enorme sorriso. – Bom dia Remo! Dormiu bem?

_(continua...)_


	5. Eu, Ele e Meu Amado Lobisomem

**Capítulo 5**

**                                  Eu, Ele e Meu Amado Lobisomem...**
    
    _"Tenho agido como uma criança  _
    
    _Sua opinião, o que é aquilo?  _
    
    _É apenas um ponto de vista diferente_
    
    _Então, o que mais eu posso fazer? _
    
    _Eu disse: desculpe, e desculpe-me._
    
    _Eu disse me desculpe por tudo, se eu te magoei_
    
    _Então eu me odeio,_
    
    _Eu não queria me odiar, não queria te magoar_
    
    _Por que você escolheu sofrer? _
    
    _Se você sabia_
    
    _O quanto eu te amo, te amo_
    
    _Eu não serei o seu inverno_
    
    _Eu não serei alguém isento de chorar_
    
    _E nós podemos ser perdoados_
    
    _E eu estarei lá"._
    
    **_Your Winter – Sister Hazel_**
    
    Argh! Como o Potter consegue ser tão irritante? Não pode ver os outros felizes que já quer acabar com tudo. Tudo bem, mas não é por isso que estou brava, e na verdade nem é com ele (milagre!). 
    
    Mas claro que Potter está no meio, ele _sempre _está no meio. 
    
    Estávamos tomando café. Oh, sim, estávamos (no plural), eu lá novamente no meio dos marotos. Black fazia charme para uma Corvinal que não tirava os olhos dele. Pettigrew comia como um porco (o que não é uma grande novidade), Remo comia calmamente, sempre sorrindo para mim. E Potter... Potter estava calado e absorto num livro. Eu nunca na minha vida imaginei ver Tiago Potter absorto lendo! A não ser que o livro falasse sobre quadribol. Mas não, era um livro de Poções. POÇ'ES! Ohh, meu Deus! Com certeza ele estava passando mal.
    
    Comecei a observa-lo enquanto comia. Seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam inchados e havia bolsas embaixo deles. Ele estava mais pálido que o normal. Seu cabelo... Bem, eu direi que ele numa tentativa frustrada penteou aquele cabelo de espantalho que parecia um pára-raios apontando para todos os lugares. Mas, por mais que eu não conhecesse Tiago Potter, eu sabia. Havia algo errado com ele. Eu só não sabia porque sentia uma estranha dor no coração e porque aquele sorriso arrogante fazia tanta falta...
    
    Onde estava aquele Potter-maldito-que-eu-odeio? O Potter que azarava Sonserinos. O Potter que desarrumava o cabelo. O Potter que brincava com seu pomo-de-ouro-roubado. O Potter que andava pela escola com o peito estufado, andando como um herói. O Potter que as garotas suspiravam apaixonadas. O Potter apanhador perfeito. O Potter Sr. Popularidade. E finalmente o Potter que me convidava para sair. Eu levei dois dias para assimilar o que estava acontecendo comigo. Passei dois dias em total estado de negação. Não conseguia simplesmente admitir que sentia falta daquele "quer sair comigo, Evans?". Era tão estranho como, agora, meu sobrenome soava tão bem saindo de seus lábios. Lábios que eu fitava por demorados segundos. Simplesmente uma hora estava tudo bem, eu estava lá feliz com Remo, namorando numa boa, toda feliz por finalmente, finalmente depois de quase dois anos apaixonada! De repente eu estava _reparando _em _Tiago Potter._ Oh, sim! Como isso é possível??
    
                                                         **
    
    Mais dois dias se passaram e Remo começou a mostrar os sinais da transformação. Estava pálido, fraco e sem fome. E eu não havia avançado nem um pouquinho no estudo da animagia! Tudo bem que não esperava me transformar em quatro dias. Mas em pelo menos um mês eu queria! Tanto queria como aceitei a ajuda dos marotos!
    
    - Não, Evans! Você tem que se concentrar. Não é assim! Tem que deixar a sua verdadeira personalidade fluir. – resmungou Tiago enquanto Lílian se sentava mais uma vez nas almofadas e fechava os olhos.
    
    - Estou com medo. – disse Pedro. Sirius olhou abismado para ele.
    
    - Como assim com medo?
    
    - Você ouviu o que o Tiago disse. Deixe sua verdadeira personalidade fluir. No que ela vai se transformar? Numa leoa? – comentou Pedro tremendo. Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha e seu lábio inferior tremeu de ódio, enquanto Sirius ria com gosto. Tiago apenas olhava pela janela e depois para o relógio.
    
    - Acho melhor irmos, Aluado. – resmungou abrindo a porta. Lílian se levantou num salto.
    
    - Hum, até mais, Remo. – ela disse lhe dando um beijo e saindo pela porta... Não pode deixar de olhar profundamente nos olhos de Tiago enquanto passava por ele. Remo e Sirius notaram a singela troca de olhares. 
    
                                                  **
    
    - Lílian eu tenho que ir lá! Mas qual é o seu problema? – disse irritada enquanto andava pelos corredores. Lílian estava desesperada.
    
    - Não! Você não pode ir lá fora Melissa! – ela argumentava enquanto andava ao lado da amiga.
    
    - Porque não?? 
    
    - Porque NÃO! Se você for vou ter que descontar pontos da Grifinória e te dar uma detenção por me desobedecer! – Melissa parou e olhou Lily perplexa.
    
    - O que há com você? Eu só vou pegar meu gato, não tenho culpa que ele foi parar na orla da floresta proibida, e tenho que ir antes que ele entre nela! Você... Não pode me impedir! Não tem esse direito! – ela resmungou irritada.
    
    - Melissa você não vai!
    
    - E quem vai me impedir?
    
    - Eu vou! É contra as regras é perigoso e você não pode desobedecer a uma monitora-chefe! – ela ainda estava perplexa. Lílian não tinha mais argumentos foi quando notou que sua amiga voltou a caminhar para o saguão de entrada. – Eu vou!
    
    - O quê? – ela gritou brava.
    
    - Eu vou lá. Pegou seu gato, ninguém perde pontos eu ganha uma detenção e ficamos todas felizes, ok? – Melissa pareceu cogitar a idéia. Parou de andar e disse:
    
    - Tudo bem. Vou esperar você no salão comunal. – ela fez o caminho de volta, enquanto Lílian caminhava pelos jardins temerosa, com a varinha em punho.
    
    Não muito longe da orla da floresta estava Spinni, gato de Melissa. "Graças a Deus encontrei você!" disse Lílian segurando o gato contra si. Aliviada deu meia volta e quando deu o primeiro passo ouviu um uivo. E estava perigosamente perto.
    
    Seu corpo tremeu, além de ficar totalmente arrepiado. Alarmada pensou em correr, mas suas pernas não obedeciam... E sua curiosidade era ainda maior.
    
                                                    **
    
    Nunca me assustei tanto como quando virei para olhar a floresta. Lá estava ele. Eu sabia que era Remo. A menos de cinco metros de distancia seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus, e ele começou a correr na minha direção. Eu andei para trás e tropecei. Maldita árvore. Quando me levantei, tremendo, já era tarde demais. O lobisomem já havia saído da floresta proibida. 
    
    E como num flash eu também estava mais lá. Um animal, especificando um cervo, me puxou com seus chifres, que eu segurei, só Deus sabe como, afinal minhas mais tremiam como nunca. Spinni ainda estava segurou em um dos meus braços, com o outro eu me segurava fortemente ao animal que me salvou. Foi quando eu olhei para trás e vi que o lobisomem nos perseguia. 
    
    Eu estava cada vez mais assustada e em pânico. Ele uivava e fazia barulhos estranhos com sua boca, pude ver seus grandes dentes pontudos. O cervo corria diretamente para o Salgueiro Lutador, enquanto um rato e um enorme cachorro preto perseguiam e tentavam alcançar sem sucesso o lobisomem. 
    
    Eu gritei, desesperada quando vi os enormes dentes bem próximos de mim. E o cervo, também desesperado acabou tropeçando. Eu cai não muito longe do animal monstruoso... Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não saia, só sentia meu coração batendo, parecia que ia sair pela boca.
    
    Vagarosamente o lobisomem se aproximou de mim, e eu a todo custo fui me afastando, mas uma pontada na minha perna não permitiu. Por uma fração de segundos. Ele parou. Exatamente, _ele parou_. Me lançou um olhar assustado. Eu podia jurar que estava olhando para os olhos âmbar de Remo. 
    
    O tempo foi suficiente para o cervo novamente me salvar, enquanto o enorme cachorro puxava o lobisomem para dentro do salgueiro lutador e sumia junto dele.
    
    Ao meu lado do nada, Potter apareceu.
    
    - Você está louca? O que estava fazendo??? Vir aqui sabendo que o Remo estaria transformado. – fiquei irritada. Oras, eu não era tão retardada assim como ele estava imaginando, eu tinha um bom motivo para estar ali.
    
    - Ou era eu, ou era Melissa. Ela estava que nem louca querendo ir até a orla da floresta buscar o gato. Não consegui impedia-la! – reclamei gritando de volta. Meu rosto estava vermelho e assustado. Até mesmo numa situação como aquela Potter conseguia ser incrivelmente irritante. 
    
    Ele ficou sem fala. Abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas nada disse. Parecia até um peixe. Depois lançou um olhar para mim, tocou em meu braço e disse:
    
    - Você está bem? Se machucou? – perguntou com um tom de preocupação invadindo sua voz. Aquilo soou tão perfeito.
    
    - Estou bem. Só machuquei a perna, mas não foi nada. Obrigada por se preocupar. – eu disse corando. Ele levou a mão até a cabeça, mexendo nos cabelos, envergonhado.
    
    - Tudo bem. – resmungou, ele estava realmente sem jeito. Eu devia começar a andar com câmeras fotográficas, afinal, eram raros os momentos onde Tiago Potter estava sem jeito.
    
    - Obrigada por salvar a minha vida.
    
    - Tudo bem. – ele falou mais uma vez, recaindo seu olhar no Salgueiro Lutador. – Pode se preparar, Evans. O Remo nunca vai se perdoar.
    
    Quando Potter disse aquilo, sobre eu me preparar, não fazia a menor idéia do que estava falando. Só entendi realmente, não fui falar com Remo na noite do dia seguinte. 
    
                                                   **
    
    - Não Lílian. Não podemos. – ele disse, estava chorando.
    
    - Por favor,... Você não entende? Foi só um incidente, não vai acontecer de novo! – ela dizia também em lágrimas. 
    
    - Lily, o Tiago não vai estar sempre por perto para salvar a sua vida. – a simples menção daquele nome fez o estômago de Lílian despencou e um rubor subiu a sua face.
    
    - Eu sei. Mas...
    
    - Nada de mas... Isso também está me magoando. Mas eu prefiro ver você sã e salva do que... do q... – ele desatou em lágrimas. Sirius colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, que saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, a lua ainda estaria cheia naquela noite. Pedro o seguiu. E Sirius olhou de Tiago para Lílian e dela para ele.
    
    - Não esperamos por você essa noite, Pontas. Cuide dela. – sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo. 
    
    Enquanto isso jazia sentada uma Lílian em lágrimas. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos com facilidade, e seu cabelo grudou na face. Soluços acompanharam as lágrimas...
    
    E a única coisa que ele podia fazer era olha-la com pena e dor.
    
    Sentou-se ao lado da garota e passou a mão, levemente, em sua cabeça. Sendo guiada por ele deitou em suas pernas, enquanto os soluços não cessavam. Ele apenas acariciava seu cabelo, enquanto algumas lágrimas solitárias caiam de sua própria face e molhavam o cabelo flamejante da garota.
    
    - Porque?? Porque comigo?? – ela sussurrava e soluçava mais e mais... Tiago a puxou para mais perto, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Ela se afundou em sua camisa, molhando-a totalmente.
    
    - Shhh... Se acalme, vai dar tudo certo. – mas ele não tinha certeza do que dizia. Aliás, ele chorava junto dela. E naquele momento também queria esconder seu rosto em algum lugar.
    
    - Porque...? – ela sussurrou e deu um soluço agudo, começou a chorar mais desesperadamente. 
    
    - Lílian se acalme... Está tudo bem...
    
    - Não está tudo bem. – ela disse entre dentes enquanto soluçava em seu peito.
    
    - Eu estou aqui... – sussurrou no ouvido dela, deixando mais lágrimas rolarem. 
    
    Ela levantou vagarosamente a cabeça e deixou finalmente que seus olhos se encontrassem, sem, pela primeira vez, desviar. 
    
    - Porque você está chorando? – perguntou entre dois soluços.
    
    - Pelo mesmo que você. Não posso ficar com a pessoa que amo. – admitiu dando um sorriso triste e tirando os óculos para limpar as lágrimas teimosas, mal entendo que acabara de fazer uma declaração.
    
    - O que disse? Você não...? – se deu conta tarde demais e voltou a encarar o par de olhos esmeralda, que agora jaziam vermelhos e esquecidos, sem o brilho que o âmbar causava.
    
    - Você entendeu.
    
    - Eu quero ouvir você dizer. – ela sussurrou mal acreditando.
    
    - Porquê? – ela riu tristemente.
    
    - Você sabe porque eu te odiei durante esses sete anos, Tiago? – ele se assustou com a pergunta e com o fato dela usar seu primeiro nome, que soava perfeito em seus lábios.
    
    - Porque eu e Sirius inventamos aquelas coisas obre você ser uma sabe-tudo?
    
    - Não, não foi por isso. – respondeu encostando a cabeça no peito do garoto novamente, ouvindo agora seu coração batendo acelerado.
    
    - Então porquê?? Porquê Lílian?? – ela soltou um longo suspirou, engoliu alguns soluços e respondeu finalmente:
    
    - Porque desde o primeiro ano. Desde a primeira vez que meus olhos encontraram seus olhos cor de chocolate... Eu senti algo que não podia controlar. Senti uma força maior tomando conta de mim. Eu me assustei... Não podia deixar um sentimento tomar conta de mim daquela maneira. Principalmente sabendo das suas gracinhas e piadas sobre mim. A única maneira de tentar ameniza-lo era te odiando. Te odiando com todas as forças... Mas não deu certo. – ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente no lugar onde estava sentado. – Aprendi que tentar esquecer uma pessoa é pensar mais nela.
    
    - Mas... Mas e o Remo?
    
    - Eu me apaixonei por ele sim. Mas não era o mesmo sentimento. Não tinha a mesma profundidade. Não me controlava daquela maneira... 
    
    - Lílian você quer dizer que... 
    
    _(continua...)_
    
    **_Nota da Autora: _**_Nossa eu nem sei como agradecer todos os comentários, pedidos de continuação e tudo mais! Fico radiante ao ler cada review de vocês, sem palavras! Muito obrigada:****_
    
    **(Aliança 3V)**
    
    **Selene: **_Huahua! Eu não acho que a capa está muito legal, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui fazer... Agora estou aprendendo a mexer no photoshop, então acho que facilita um pouco as coisas ^^. Hum, quanto ao final, já vou adiantando que é um 'pouquinho' triste. Mas eu até que gostei. ^^_
    
    **Myra Potter: **_Brigadinha! Estou atualizando, hehehe_
    
    **Mila: **_Hum, acho que vou te deixar ainda mais curiosa hoje. Já deu pra perceber que eu adoro acabar o capítulo 'do nada', tipo novela (hehehe!), sempre deixando um suspense no ar. ^^" _
    
    **Marta Malfoy: **_Eu tambééém! Eu não gostava nem um pouco de histórias deles, mas depois do quinto livro estou amando! E claro depois de ler Caricaturalmente Pintado (propaganda pra Manza... hehe!) qualquer um se apaixona pela história deles! Que bom que você está gostando, e calma, ela não ama os dois, na verdade sim, quer dizer... mais ou menos. Zueira! Hoje está explicando porque ela odeia tanto o Tiago e mostrando se ela realmente gosta do Remo (isso fica por conta da sua imaginação, hehehe)_
    
    **Patty: **_Eis aqui!_
    
    **Bruna: **_Hum-hum! Eu também amo T/L, sou viciada em T/L, eles são perfeito um para o outro. Mas eu acho R/L fofinho, sabe? Mas com certeza T/L na veia!_
    
    **(Fanfiction.net)**
    
    **Manza: **_Miiigaaa!Que honra você lendo a minha fic!! Hum, você vai ter ainda mais dó do Lupin,quer dizer, eu acho.... Principalmente depois desse capítulo. _
    
    **Patty E: **_Humm, minina má, hein? Zueira! Mas eu acho que depois desse ou do último capítulo você vai começar a sentir dó dele sim (acho que eu sou má.. XO). Nhay! Quando a arranjar alguém pra ele, bem... Leia a continuação e descubra. Não se preocupa, tá? O T/L está aqui pra você! E ela não vai precisar perceber nada ^.~_
    
    **Helena-Black: **_Brigadinha XD! Vou continuar sim... Mas ela já está no fim T.T_
    
    **Ameria Asakura Black: **_já disse que adoro seu nick? Hehehe! Tão original! Você é a pessoa que mais mando reviews contando com o fórum, Wow, muito muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!_
    
    **Kagome-Chan FOFA: **_Hummmm, que bom que você está gostando ^^_
    
    **Dbora: **_Hehehehe, eu sei, são poucos os fãs de R/L! Mas tudo bem procure fics realmente boas deles e você começa a gostar (chega ao ponto de escrever uma, como eu).  Não se preocupa! Nossa, todo mundo tá louco pra saber como a Lílian vai deixar de gostar do Remo. Você já pensou que ela pode não gostar dele? Que talvez seja uma mentira que ela tenha inventado para ela mesma? Reflita sobre isso! Hehehehe e quanto ao Remo, hum, ele eu já digo que gosta mesmo dela e eu não sei se ele vai deixar de gostar. Mas boas razões para não continuar com ela, ele tem._
    
    **Fórum: **_Eu nem preciso deixar mensagem porque com vocês eu falo lá no fórum mesmo, né? Mas você 'são' o pilar principal da minha fic, estão, realmente, me apoiando muito! **Nikari_Potter, Rieko Black, Ameria Asakura Black, Ann Black, Tamy Black, Laurinha Black, Ricky, Pipa Weasley, Nani Potter, Virginia Malfoy, Mia Black. **_
    
    _Eu acho que vocês já sabem que o próximo capítulo é o último, e vou coloca-lo sexta-feira (se eu não me engano é dia 27). Desculpem a nota enooorme, mas eu queria agradecer e deixar um recadinho para todos XD. AH, e não reparem toda vez que eu atualizar costumo mandar um e-mail avisando, é hábito! E também facilita já que coloco um link! _
    
    _Mais uma vez obrigada!_


	6. Aquela Vez No Lago

Capítulo 6

                 Aquela Vez No lago

(N/A: Aconselho ler a fic ouvindo "Dying Young" Kenny G (é intrumental, ok?). Tema do filme Dying Young. É realmente linda, vale a pena baixar, não só pela fic! Ah, pela fic também, porque dá um clima que combina muito... Vou colocar um trechinho de uma música, mas não é como nos outros capítulos, tipo a "trilha sonora" é Dying Young, esse trechinho tem mais a ver com o capítulo, que aliás, é o último!E sinceramente acho que não só tem a ver com o capítulo como tem tudo a ver com os marotos, podem baixar também, porque a música é linda! Chama Viva Forever, é das Spice Girls

 Espero que tenham aproveitado a fic e tenham gostando assim como eu gostei de escrever. )__
    
    Você ainda lembra, do jeito que costumávamos ser? 
    
    Nos sentindo juntos, acreditando em tudo 
    
    Que meu amor me disse
    
    - Você não está falando sério... Todos esses anos... Não pode ser. – mais uma vez Tiago Potter me surpreendeu, ele estava perplexo.
    
    - Mas não adianta, Potter. – voltei ao meu costumeiro tom frio.
    
    - Não adianta?? O que você está dizendo Lílian? Primeiro me ama, depois não adianta? – me levantei bruscamente, desvencilhando-me de seus braços... Tentei fugir, correr para o dormitório. Eu só queria desaparecer, e nunca ter admitido aquilo a ele. Potter nunca entenderia meu "não adianta". Suspirei desanimada quando ele me alcançou e impediu minha passagem.
    
    - Potter, eu e ele... Remo e eu. Mesmo com esse sentimento preso aqui, eu me sinto segura com ele. 
    
    - Você tem medo! – ele concluiu apontando para mim, que fiquei irritada.
    
    - É claro que não tenho medo!
    
    - Tem medo! Tem medo do que sente! Você disse! Por isso quis me esquecer! Vamos lá, Lílian, Remo nunca vai fazer você sentir como eu faço. – ele tocou em meu braço, e no mesmo instante fiquei arrepiada. Mas eu não dei atenção, passei por ele e comecei a subir as escadas, ele em meu encalço. 
    
    - Depois não diga que eu não avisei. Quando você estiver lá com seus filhos, esperando Remo voltar, numa noite de lua cheia pensando no que sentiu e sente por mim! Vai ficar arrependida! Vai se arrepender de ser tão covarde! Vai se arrepender de não ter dado uma chance a sua própria felicidade. Ao próprio sentimento que nunca, NUNCA vai lhe abandonar!
    
    Eu parei de subir as escadas. Parei ali mesmo. Com Potter atrás de mim, respirando na minha nuca e fazendo cócegas. Comecei a chorar, novamente.  
    
    Ambos éramos sonhadores 
    
    Era um jovem amor sob o sol 
    
    Sentiu-se como meu salvador__
    
     Eu não sabia o que fazer então chorei. Afoguei novamente minhas mágoas em soluços...  E não havia nenhuma camisa para eu molhar. Como eu estava enganada...
    
    Como eu sempre estive enganada sobre ele. Tiago Potter não era apenas um prepotente, metido, infantil, arrogante e estúpido. Ele era alguém mais do que pomos-de-ouro-roubados, do que um apanhador e capitão, do que um maroto, do que o Sr. Popularidade. Era alguém mais que eu podia imaginar. 
    
    Mas eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, pela primeira vez eu estava sem palavras.  Sentia o olhar dele, ainda atrás de mim na escada. Minha cabeça estava baixa e as lágrimas caiam silenciosamente... Ele se aproximou... Mais e mais...
    
    Durante segundos senti meu corpo em chamas, eu parecia estar sendo carbonizada quando ele me abraçou. Segurando em minha cintura sussurrou "sabe o que eu sempre quis, Lily? Eu sempre quis dançar com você". 
    
    Eu não podia entender, minha mente não conseguia compreender ou visualizar Potter sendo romântico ou gostando realmente de alguém. Um outro motivo por odiá-lo é que para ele eu era um troféu e não uma pessoa.
    
    Até amanhã, Sempre seja meu 
    
    Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando... 
    
    Eternamente, como o sol... 
    
    Viva para sempre, para o momento... 
    
    Sempre buscando, por alguém...
    
    Não fiquei tempo suficiente ali para saber o que viria depois do abraço. E como Potter disse, me arrependo disso, me arrependo amargamente.
    
    Não consegui olha-lo nos olhos na manha seguinte, muito menos Remo. Apenas sentei-me em meu lugar de costume, ao lado de Melissa e como de costume li um livro sobre algo importante antes de me preparar para meu primeiro teste do N.I.E.M´s 
    
    Até agora não entendo como pude deixar minha vida chegar a esse absurdo. Eu estava total e completamente despreparada psicologicamente para os exames, e posso afirmar o mesmo dos marotos. Já Melissa olhava distraidamente algumas anotações, ela não tinha que se preocupar, afinal. Estava no sexto ano... Olhei para o teto do salão principal, relembrando que em uma semana eu sairia daquela escola para sempre e nunca mais veria nenhum deles, para sempre e nunca mais_._ Me pareceram assustadoramente distantes. Deixe uma lágrima rolar, para depois seca-la com a mão. Não era hora para idiotices sentimentais. 
    
    Olhei uma última vez para Tiago Potter e nossos olhares se cruzaram, por algum motivo e entendi perfeitamente que o que aquele olhar queria dizer...
    
    Sim, eu ainda lembro, te todas palavras sussurradas... 
    
    Do toque de sua pele, dando vida lá de dentro 
    
    Como numa canção de amor que escutei 
    
    Escorregando pelos dedos, como as areias do tempo 
    
    Todas as promessas que foram feitas 
    
    Todas as lembranças estão guardadas 
    
    Refletem-se em minha mente
    
    Como eu poderia dizer que foi aquela semana? Ao mesmo tempo foi a mais demorada e a mais rápida da minha vida. 
    
    E agora nós estávamos nos despedindo, era o último dia de aula. E daqui um mês seria a formatura, mas eu não sabia o que seria de mim depois da entrega da Taça das Casas. Estavam todos ansiosos, mas eu sabia que a Grifinória havia vencido, sou monitora-chefe afinal. Olhei para dois olhinhos cor de mel na minha frente, eles estavam vermelhos e caiam lágrimas.
    
    - Não chore, Mel. Prometo que vou comprar uma coruja e vamos nos corresponder. – ela deu um soluço de desgosto.
    
    - Não vai ser a mesma coisa – respondeu chorando ainda. – Nunca mais vamos nos ver.
    
    - Isso não é verdade! – Black que estava ao meu lado respondeu por mim, ele parecia querer chorar e chamar a mamãe tamanha era sua cara de infelicidade.
    
    - Ela tem razão Sirius. Acabou. - eu desatei a chorar. Eu não podia mais escolher... Demorei de mais e agora havia perdido a chance de ser feliz, eu era tão burra. Os marotos se apiedaram de mim, até mesmo Mel parou de chorar para me animar.
    
    - Isso não é verdade Lílian. Ainda há tempo. – respondeu Potter sorrindo – Ouça o que Dumbledore está dizendo. – já fazia um tempão que o diretor discursava. Mas prestei atenção apenas nas suas últimas palavras.
    
    - Anos podem se passar... Décadas... Mas no coração de vocês ficaram as lições aprendidas e os amigos conquistados.
    
    Todo o salão explodiu em palmas... Eu senti como se tivesse nas mãos a areia de uma ampulheta, e que ela estivesse escorregando, e eu jamais juntaria todos os grãos novamente.
    
    Até amanhã, sempre seja minha. 
    
    Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando.. 
    
    Eternamente, como o sol... 
    
    Viva para sempre, para o momento... 
    
    Sempre em  busca, do alguém...
    
    Mas estamos sozinhos agora, 
    
    Será que foi apenas um sonho? 
    
    Sentimentos guardados... 
    
    Jamais serão conhecidos... 
    
    E o segredo está guardado comigo.
    
    Não havia mais tempo... E eu chorei, supliquei... Nunca me senti tão sozinha e agoniada como naquele dia. Melissa estava tão deprimida que juntamos nossas camas e dormimos próximas... Ela era como minha irmã... Ah, o que eu não daria para que ela trocasse de lugar com Petúnia! 
    
    Mas Mel já havia pegado no sono, devia ser meia-noite e amanhã (na verdade hoje) teríamos que acordar cedo para pegar o expresso de volta, para sempre, para casa. Eu orava a Deus para que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo! Para que eu acordasse com Potter berrando em meu ouvido "quer sair comigo, Evans". Mas eu sabia, eu tive que admitir, não havia volta... Acabou, Lílian Evans, e seu orgulho fez o favor de acabar com tudo, você nunca mais vai ter a chance de ser feliz!
    
    Então novamente, as palavras de Potter ecoaram em minha mente "Ainda há tempo... ainda há tempo..."__
    
    Vamos lá, Lílian Evans! Lute pela sua felicidade uma vez na vida!
    
    Até amanhã, sempre seja minha 
    
    Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando 
    
    Eternamente, como o sol 
    
    Viva para sempre, para o momento 
    
    Sempre buscando, por alguém
    
    Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando 
    
    Eternamente, como o sol 
    
    Viva para sempre, para o momento 
    
    Sempre em busca, do alguém.. 
    
    Não sei como meus pés me guiaram até lá, mas o fizeram. Eu estava de frente para o lago. Mas não só para o lago. Havia alguém entre nós. Ali estava Tiago Potter. 
    
    Ele deu seu sorriso maroto de sempre.
    
    - Eu sabia que viria Lílian. – me resignei a perguntar:
    
    - Como sabia? 
    
    - Eu senti. Meu coração me disse...
    
    - Ah, sim... É... No meu caso, foram meus pés. – eu sorri encabulada. Ele me estendeu algo. – O que é isso?
    
    - Sapos de Chocolate. Remo disse que você adorava. – sorri encabulada.
    
    - Na verdade, eu sou viciada. – disse enfiando o sapo todo na boca. – Tenho a coleção inteira, completa. – ele não se surpreendeu.
    
    - To vendo. –disse se aproximando de mim. – Lembra quando eu disse que sempre quis dançar com você? – acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, sentindo algo aconchegante em meu coração, a sensação de vazia parecia se preencher. – Não era a única coisa que eu queria fazer com você...
    
    - E o que mais você gostaria Sr. Potter? – perguntei entrando na brincadeira, sem temor.
    
    - Fazer isso!
    
    Ele me empurrou para o lago, sim em plena uma da madrugada ele me empurrou para o lago e se jogou junto.
    
    Eu não sabia nadar e me agarrei imediatamente a ele.
    
    - Como medo, Lílian? – perguntou maroto dando uma piscadela. Sorri de orelha a orelha.
    
    - Não Potter. Eu não tenho medo. 
    
    - Preciso lhe confessar uma coisa! Você sabia que eu te amo? – ele usou um tom de voz irônico e eu gargalhei.
    
    - Nossa! Se você não dissesse, eu nunca iria perceber! – respondi alegre. Uma felicidade imensa se apoderou de mim ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dele. Elas eram tão perfeitas! Como se fossem exatamente para eu ouvir e ninguém mais...
    
    Não dissemos nada. Mais uma vez me deixe levar pelo momento. Finalmente os fogos de artifício explodiam em minha mente, quando nossos lábios se tocaram. Eu totalmente molhada e ele com seus óculos tortos... Me segurei a ele, não com medo de me afogar, ou de perde-lo. Segurei porque sabia que era isso que devia ter feito durante toda a minha vida. 
    
         Nunca, eu sabia disso, nunca nada na minha vida parecia tão certo. Tão perfeito... Tão maravilhosamente inacreditável. Eu amava aquele garoto. Eu amava Tiago com cada fibra do meu corpo. Eu o amava com um inconfundível ódio. O amava com o mais perfeito amor... Era como se nos completássemos... E nem o tempo, nem a distância nem mesmo o ódio podia acabar com aquilo. Porque eu amava Tiago Potter como nunca amei ou amarei outra pessoa. 
    
    - Finalmente!!! – gritou Sirius apontando para nós na margem do lago. Lá estavam ele, Remo, Pedro, Alice, Frank e nossos amigos e colegas. Pude notar que não eram só fogos de artifício na minha mente ou no meu coração. Havia fogos de verdade lá no alto, no céu. 
    
    - Potter...
    
    - Sim?
    
    - Eu amo você.
    
    - Eu sei. Eu sempre soube.
    
                                         **
    
    Um homem de feições cansadas e olhos tristes, com cor de âmbar olhou uma última vez para a penseria em sua mão. Ali havia o maior tesouro que alguém jamais entenderia. Havia as lembranças de seus amigos, todos mortos, Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, Alice, Frank e Melissa. Ele fora o único que restara. 
    
    Segurando o objeto com cautela rumou até os noivos que eram cumprimentados por todos.
    
    - Harry.
    
    - Sim, Remo! – disse alguém que lembrava muito Tiago.
    
    - Esse é o meu presente de casamento. Lhe desejo toda a felicidade. – dizendo isso entregou a penseira para Harry Potter, filho de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.
    
    Sem mais demoras ele saiu do salão onde todos estavam animados. Era hora de se juntar a eles, pensou. Finalmente reveria seus amigos. E seu grande amor... Um amor proibido e nunca esquecido, afinal o nome Lílian sempre esteve e estaria cravado em seu coração.
    
    Aparatou com um 'pop' na Casa dos Gritos. Saiu pela passagem do salgueiro lutador e olhou para o lago. Não ouve barulho... Apenas o silêncio invadiu o local... Mas nunca mais Remo J. Lupin foi visto, _nunca mais... Um tempo muito distante._
    
    O fim é apenas o início de uma nova jornada, o que há por trás do que chamamos de final é apenas o recomeço, é apenas uma nova chance de ser feliz... É uma dádiva, para aqueles que acreditam no amor. Fim é o horizonte, é o pôr-do-sol, é a lua cheia, é o uivo de um lobo, é um longo beijo e é o nascer de uma nova manha, cheia de esperança. Porque não há fim. Não para aqueles que sonham.
    
    Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando 
    
    Eternamente, como o sol 
    
    Viva para sempre, para o momento 
    
    Sempre buscando, por alguém...
    
    (N/A: E aí?? Gostaram?? Bem essa nota é só pra especificar com quem o Harry se casou. Bem eu acho que muita gente depois de ter lido a fic com cuidado se tocou, né? Mas senão, foi com a Hermione, afinal... Esse triângulo foi um pouquinho (beeeem pouquinho) baseado em RW/HG/HP... Tipo que eu fiz a Lílian extremamente parecida com a Hermione... Na verdade eu acho que é só isso em comum XD)
    
    Muito, muitíssimo obrigada:
    
    Fanfiction.net:Kagome-Chan FOFA, Patty E, Helena-Black,  Biba Malfoy, Manza, Ameria Asakura Black, Dbora,
    
    E-mail:Patrícia.
    
    Fórum:Nikari_Potter, Reiko Black, Ameria Asakura Black, Ann Black, Tamy Black, Laurinha Black, Ricky, Pipa Weasley, Nani Potter, *Virginia Malfoy*, Mia Black, Carpe Diem.
    
    Aliança 3V:Selene Malfoy, Mila, Myra Potter, Marta Malfoy, Patty, Bruna, Dani Potter, *MioneMoscou*.
    
    Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, comentários, mandaram e-mail, deixaram uma mensagem no fórum, enfim... Eu adorei esse 'carinho' e a maneira como a fic foi aceita, porque R/Li não tem muita gente gosta não, aliás mesmo não gostando várias pessoas leram e gostaram da fic. Mas eu afirmo para todos, T/L é sempre T/L, contudo às vezes é legal diversificar, né? Para não cair na 'mesmice'. 

Eu adorei escrever essa história, amei mesmo, foi a primeira fic "de verdade", entre aspas porque eu já havia escrito songs e shortfics, mas não é a mesma coisa... As pessoas não ficam pedindo o próximo capítulo, e eu acho super legal, na verdade adoro, quando pedem a atualização... ^^" eu costumo fazer muito isso... quando gosto de algo fico desesperada para saber o que vai acontecer. Então 'eis' o final ( T.T que triste!), um pouco dramático, mas de acordo com a história eu achei o ideal, sei lá, algumas pessoas que já haviam lido acabaram chorando e acharam muito trágico, então aquela nota sobre o fim está exatamente por isso. A vida não é como uma frase, que tem começo, meio e fim. Porque eu sinceramente não acho que a morte seja o final...


End file.
